The end of a Life
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: It has been nine years since that Halloween. Dani is now seventeen years old and is in the eleventh grade. But ever since that night what no one knew was Winifred had been able to give her some of the potion. She has been in slight pain ever since


Summary: It has been nine years since that Halloween. Dani is now seventeen years old and is in the eleventh grade. But ever since that night what no one knew was Winifred had been able to give her some of the potion. She has been in slight pain ever since and it grows greater on the night of Halloween.

**Character Death**

**The song belongs to the Hocus Pocus Soundtrack.**

One-shot

"Happy Halloween!" Called out Miss Olin with a smile towards her eleventh graders as the bell range signaling the end of school.

Dani fought a sigh as she packed away her things to head home, she left the classroom heading for the entrance of the school. She ignored as people called greetings to her and got in her away on accident. Getting out-side, she headed the way to go home for she had left her bike at home since she wanted to walk.

"Hey Dani!" Called out Michael Danvers a boy that refuse to leave her be and always asked her out any chance he got.

Dani turned and gave a forced smile to the boy, "Ya?" She asked with a nod of her head. She was tired and wanted to go home. Besides her chest was beginning to hurt.

"Wanna go to a Halloween party with me?" He asked with a charming smile upon his face. Though he was very handsome, she had no desire to be with him.

"No thank. Sorry, I have to get home and be there tonight." She shook her head as he looked crestfallen at her words.

Turning she walked off down the sidewalk towards her house. She hugged her binder to her chest and crossed the street.

"Alright see you later!" Michael called to the beautiful girl he had a crush on since freshman year.

**At home**

Dani walked into her house and up the stairs to her room. The room had originally had belonged to her older brother Max. Him and Allison had gotten married four years ago and Allison's parents had bought them a house for their wedding present. She tossed her binder and backpack on her bed and walked up to the crows nest as her father had named it. A sigh left her as pulled her knees up to her chest as she heard her parents getting ready for the party that was being thrown at the Town Hall. She knew for a fact the Max and Allison were going with them as well.

"Dani! Hunny it's mom." Jenny called as she walked into her youngest child's room with a small smile upon her face.

"Up here mom!" Dani called out to her as she plastered a fake smile upon her face. She knew it would fool her mother.

"We're leaving in a few. Was there anything you might need before we go?" Jenny smiled up to her wearing her costume. She was going as a princess.

"No, I'm fine. And yes I have your's, dad's, Max's, and Allison's cell numbers incase I might need one of you. You should go or you'll be late." Nodded Dani with a forced laugh and waving her hand at her worry wart of a mother.

"Love you sweetie." nodded Jenny as she left the room shutting the door behind her and walking back down the stairs.

Dani sighed as she lost all joy and happiness. She laid her head down on her raised knees and closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep.

**Hours Later**

Moving fast, she stood as she heard a woman like child laugh. It sounded very familiar to her. With easy movements she walked down her small stair case. Looking around she sighed as she saw no one around and shook her head. But a something white caught her eye, turning her head she saw a white dress on her bed and with a black cloak.

Picking up she looked closer at the dress and nearly groaned. It looked like one of Sarah's old historian white dress. A small timid smile lit her face as she decided to put it on. The dress was made of white satin material and fell to her ankles. The neckline was scooped and square and much to her embarrassment it pushed her large breasts up with an impressive cleavage. The sleeves went passed her hands and were belled. Moving she put her golden/brown curly hair in a lower pony-tail (which fell to her lower back). Glancing in the mirror she saw she looked like a girl from Thackery Binx's timeline.

Pain hit her fast and swift as she stumbled and fell onto her bed. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of him. She didn't know when or how but she had fell in love with him. Though she had this pain since the defeat of the witches, it was dull but grew worse on Halloween. But this year it had been nearly unbearable to stand. She was getting tired of it all, the pretending and the smiling for everyone.

_( Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away_

_Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment)_

Dani snapped her head to the side as she heard that voice. It was the voice of one of the three Sanderson sister. Moving fast she grabbed the cloak and slipped it on before running out of her room. She left her shoes as she ran out of the house.

She stopped at the end of the lawn and looked around fast. Hearing a giggle, she turned head to the side and saw a slip of a dark purple cloak turning a corner. Running fast after she put up her hood a picked up the ends of her dress.

Dani gasped as she ran faster and didn't stop but ended up gasping as she saw the Witches house up ahead. Coming to a stop, she walked up the path to the door with cautions steps. Lifting her hand she grasped the door knob and turned it slowly. Pushing, the door opened with a loud creak. Walking in slowly she looked around the abandoned building and saw it was still the same as since she was last here.

She ran her fingers over the stuff and ignored the dust and cobwebs. Stepping over a fallen piece of wood she spotted the cauldron and smiled a little. She spotted a dagger on the counter a couple of inches away from her and continued to look around with her eyes.

_(Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic)_

Moving fast she grabbed the dagger and whirled around with fear flashing across her face. She looked around for the woman but did not see her. Hearing laughter, she ran for the door and ran out of the house. Looking around, she heard the laughter again and saw the trails of the same purple cloak running into the forest.

Dani followed after the woman and ran through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her.

_(Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions)_

The woman continued to sing as Dani chased after her. She was not paying attention as she ran into a graveyard after the woman. Her breath was coming out hard as her chest heaved from how long she ran. Slowly, coming to a stop she looked around for the woman and realized that she now stood in a graveyard.

Tears filled her eyes again as pain hit her chest. This was the same graveyard that she had lost Thackery Binx in. Stumbling, she took off running to the tomb stone that she, Max and Allison had put up for him. Her hood fell off as she came to a stop in front of her it. With a gently caress she ran her fingers over his name.

_(Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And _

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet)_

Dani fell to her knees as tears finally fell from her eyes. Sobs tore from her throat as she sat there as more pain hit her harder in the chest, "This ends tonight. I am so, so, so Binx." She whispered as she raised the dagger slowly.

With all the courage she had she plunged the dagger into her stomach. She fell backwards into awaiting arms. Looking up through pain filled eyes, she was shocked to see the smiling face of Sarah Sanderson.

"Rest now child for thy sister can no longer hurt thee." Sarah stroked her head softly with sadness in her own eyes. Despite what everyone thought she was not an idiot. Winifred had been slowly killing the girl with potion.

Dani closed her eyes as more tears fell down her face. She listened as Sarah sang to her gently.

_(Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows)_

"Dani open thee eyes." Whispered Sarah to the young girl in her arms. She looked up and smiled as she saw Dani's spirit.

Dani opened her eyes and looked around. She saw she was still in the graveyard but what shocked her was that she saw Sarah holding her limp body. She knew she was dead now and looked on with sorrow filled eyes as Sarah continued to hum and rock her dead body.

"Dani!" called a male voice from behind her.

Whirling around fast she gasped as she saw Thackery standing there with a smile. He opened his arms for her causing her to run forward and into them. She buried her face into his chest and released a sob.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry I did it but it hurt too much." She looked up with tear filled eyes as he smiled in understanding to her.

"I understand. I have missed you as well." He brushed his fingers across her cheek before leaning down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sarah smiled as she watched the couple kiss. Moving she laid the body down of Dani down and went to alert Max and Allison.

"I love you." Dani whispered to Thackery and smiled up to him.

"I love you, let's go home." Thackery smiled down to her before both disappeared.


End file.
